The present invention relates to a cover device for opening and closing the interior of the case of a small electronic apparatus when, for example, it is necessary to repair or replace an electronic part or a battery or the like lodged in the case.
Conventionally, the case of such an electronic apparatus comprises a case body and a cover attached thereto by a plurality of screws. To open the interior of the case body, the cover is separated from the case body by removing the screws.
A problem with this structure is that the cover is completely separated from the case body, so that the cover may get lost when separated. Further, since the cover is attached to the case body by screws, a special tool for removing the screws, such as a driver, is needed. In other words, without such a special tool, the cover cannot be opened.